Complete Forevermore
by Jewels46
Summary: Harry has just found out he's a wizard and is visiting Diagon Alley for the first time. Just as he's completed his shopping, a pull from deep within him sends him walking into the arms of a pretty little red-head. They have soul bonded. The first one seen in 1700 years. What does that mean for them, and who will help them find their way?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I just enjoy playing in JK's sandbox.

Author's Notes: This was written for the bond challenge on siye. Special thanks to my awesome beta Arnel. This my second fanfic, so constructive criticism is appreciated and very much encouraged. I have thick skin and the only way I'll improve is with honest reactions. Please read and review, but above all, enjoy!

**Chapter 1:**

Harry Potter was absolutely astonished as he took in Diagon Alley for the first time. The magical world was new and exciting, and Harry finally felt he'd found a place where he would fit in and be accepted. It was brilliant.

He had already been to Gringotts Wizarding Bank where he met Griphook and was informed of his vault. The mountain of gold it contained was more money than he had ever seen or could have hoped to have. It pleased Harry greatly to find a connection to his parents and discover that everything his Aunt and Uncle had spouted about them was lies, his parents obviously had money and were not drunken lay-a-bout freaks. His temperature began to rise with his anger as he thought about all the lies he'd been told over the years, and he started to wonder if his parents had even wanted him at the Dursley's.

Everything Harry had learned in his young life taught him not to trust the people around him. The only person Harry knew he could rely on was himself, a lesson that was drilled in to him repeatedly over the years. The few times Harry had relied on someone to help him, only resulted in making the situation worse. His Aunt and Uncle were nasty, vindictive people in their dealings with him, but to everyone else they were kind-hearted people who took their nephew in out of the goodness of their hearts. They could talk their way out of anything and were always able to turn people against him so easily. According to his aunt and uncle, Harry was known as a liar and a troublemaker with special needs and behaviour problems. That way, no one took him seriously and he was blamed for everything regularly.

His cousin Dudley had taken full advantage of that over the years. He may have been slow due to his obese size, but he made up for that in spades with his strength. With the help of his gang, Dudley thrashing him soundly became a norm. Their favourite game was Harry Hunting, and Dudley made it his personal mission in life to torment Harry as much as possible. If Dudley stole something, kicked a dog, or vandalized anything in the neighbourhood, Harry was blamed and punished.

Harry's fury built at the injustice of it all. He took a deep calming breath to gain control of himself and continued down the alley beside Hagrid. Despite his trust issues, Harry found himself warming up to Hagrid.

Hagrid was a huge giant of a man who towered over everyone. He had a wild bushy black beard, kind beady eyes, and an enormous coat with an uncountable number of pockets. While his looks were intimidating and resembled Harry's uncle to a small extent, his personality radiated only kindness towards Harry. In fact, Hagrid had treated Harry nicer in the few hours they'd known each other than anyone in the Muggle world had his entire life.

"Got yer robes sorted out, Harry?" Hagrid questioned as Harry left Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Yes Sir," Harry replied while slightly raising his bag a little higher.

"That's good, Harry, and it's Hagrid, not sir. Look I got somethin' for yeh that'll be right useful." Hagrid brought the cage he'd been holding behind his back around so Harry could see. Inside was the most beautiful snowy white owl Harry had ever seen.

Harry gasped in shock.

"Ain't she beautiful. She's intelligent too, I kin tell by her eyes. Owls are dead useful. She'll carry yer mail, and be a good companion fer yeh."

"She's wonderful Hagrid. How much do I owe you?" Harry asked as he pulled out his moneybag.

Hagrid held up a hand. "Nothin', Harry. She's yer birthday present. Jus' take good care of her."

"I will, Hagrid. Thank you." Harry gave the large man a small smile and took his new owl from him. "I'll find a name for you tonight, girl," Harry softly spoke as he stroked her feathers. "Where to next, Hagrid?"

"Only yer potion supplies are left so we'll go to the apothecary."

Harry nodded and began walking beside Hagrid in silent thought.

Harry refused to forget the hard lessons he'd learned in his short life, so while he was polite to Hagrid and everyone else he encountered, he still remained wary and constantly on the lookout for some deception that was sure to come. It just didn't make sense to him as to why suddenly people cared about him. Why now?

Hagrid had explained that he was famous for defeating You-Know-Who and thought of as a hero in the Wizarding world, yet no one thought to check up on him. No one came to help when he was abused, no one intervened when he was starved, no one bothered to check to see where he slept, what he wore, or if he was even happy.

Hagrid had been singing the praises of one Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry since he had come to pick Harry up, but Harry was sceptical. If Professor Dumbledore was the greatest wizard ever and knew his parents like Hagrid said, why hadn't he helped Harry? Harry wasn't stupid and realized there was a lot more going on than he was being told. The more he thought about it, the more he distrusted Albus Dumbledore. Wasn't his letter addressed to the cupboard under the stairs? Obviously someone at Hogwarts knew and chose not to do anything, and since Dumbledore was the Headmaster, that person was more than likely him.

Hagrid had steered Harry into the Apothecary to pick up the potion ingredients he would need to complete his shopping list when a tugging sensation began in his chest. He absentmindedly rubbed at the spot over his heart while he paid for his purchases.

As Harry and Hagrid left the Apothecary, Hagrid continued a steady stream of conversation that Harry was only vaguely aware of as the tugging sensation became stronger and more persistent. While his left hand rubbed his chest Harry's eyes began scanning the area across the street in the direction of the mysterious pull.

There were many people out shopping in the alley and Harry had trouble identifying the exact location, but his eyes finally settled on a large red-headed family. His eyes briefly passed over each member until he spotted a young girl with beautiful long hair rubbing her chest while she scrutinized his side of the street.

Harry's breath caught in his throat and his eyes took in every inch of her as they made their way up to her face. She was shorter than he, which usually meant someone younger, with a petite slender frame and small hands. Her clothes looked second-hand, but they were clean and well mended. She wore an emerald green jumper that looked wonderful against her glorious mane of deep red locks. Her skin was fair and her lips looked incredibly soft, while a light splattering of freckles dusted her nose and cheeks, but were barely visible from where he stood intently studying her.

Hagrid had failed to notice him stop and was a few yards away by this point, however Harry paid him no mind, for at that moment his emerald eyes met her deep chocolate brown and the outside world failed to exist.

HGHGHGHGHG

Ginny Weasley was on the annual Weasley back-to-school shopping trip, where yet another one of her brothers would be leaving her behind so they could attend Hogwarts. Her two oldest brothers Bill and Charlie were not accompanying them as they had both finished their education and started their careers. Bill was working as a curse-breaker for Gringotts in Egypt, while Charlie became a dragon handler for a reserve in Romania.

"Ginevra, stop lagging behind! We promised Percy an owl for being named Prefect. Now hurry up or we won't get everything done today." Her mum's scolding could easily be heard and Ginny's face flushed in embarrassment. The twins smirked, shot her a wink each and followed their mother into Eeylops Owl Emporium, while Percy was giving her a look of clear disapproval.

"Git," she muttered to herself as she entered the shop.

Percy was the oldest Weasley boy currently attending Hogwarts. He was insufferable and only cared about rules and getting his younger siblings into trouble, especially her and Ron. She loved meeting up with her identical twin brothers Fred and George. They were fun-loving pranksters who had taught her a lot over the years, but they had each other and spent most of their time together planning pranks.

Ginny walked over to a beautiful snowy white owl and gently ran her finger down it's back. The owl hooted softly and preened under her touch.

"She's a right beauty, eh?"

Ginny looked up startled at the largest man she had ever seen. He smiled at her and held out his massive arm towards the owl that promptly hopped on.

"Hiya, Hagrid"

"What are you doing here?" Fred and George asked as they greeted Hagrid.

"Fred, George. Good ter see yeh. I'm jus' doin' some errands fer Professor Dumbledore. You two keepin' outta trouble?"

"Surely you jest!"

"Just because you haven't heard anything yet,"

"Doesn't mean we don't have anything planned."

"Too right, dear brother mine."

"The day is young," they finished together.

Hagrid chuckled and shook head. "Off with yeh, then," he told them before heading up to the counter to pay for the owl.

"Who was that, George?" Ginny asked as she watched the huge man leave the shop.

"That, Gin-Gin was Hagrid."

"Nicest bloke you'll ever meet,"

"And groundskeeper at Hogwarts,"

"He's always chasing us,"

"Outta the Forbidden Forrest,"

"But never sics Filch after us."

"Real decent bloke Hagrid is."

"Oh," she replied looking thoughtful before turning a sly grin towards her brothers. "So what do you two get up to in the Forbidden Forrest?"

"Trade secrets, Gin-Gin," they said together before giving her twin evil grins and walking off towards the other end of the shop.

Ginny let out an exasperated sigh as she watched them go.

"Stupid bloody Percy. Gets an owl just because he's a bloody prefect, and I get stuck with Scabbers," Ron grumbled as he passed her after unsuccessfully persuading his mum to buy him an owl too.

"Maybe if you didn't spend your pocket money on sweets as soon as you got it, you might have been able to save enough to buy an owl."

"Bugger off, Ginny! At least I'll be bringing a pet even if it is a boring old rat. What will you be bringing when you finally get to go, huh?"

"Nothing, Ron. I'm saving up for a new wand. Bill says that second-hand wands don't work as well as a wand that chooses you."

Ron snorted at her. "Whatever, Ginny. Like you'll ever have a new wand," he continued snidely before walking over to his mother.

Ron was her sixth brother and their relationship was rather complicated. Ron was the brother who played with her the most growing up, but he was also the one to treat her the worst at times. He was very protective, over-bearing and condescending. He was forever telling her what she could and couldn't do, and that rankled Ginny more than anything. All she heard about was that she couldn't do something because she was a girl, or she was too young or too small.

Ever since he received his Hogwarts letter he had gotten worse. Ron seemed to forget he was only a year older and began ignoring her completely. He couldn't possibly be seen playing or hanging out with his annoying baby sister.

Her mum finished paying for Percy's new tawny owl, Hermes, and they all walked over to buy the boys their school robes in the second hand shop. As Ginny entered the shop she immediately walked over to a bench by the window and sat down to wait. It was the same thing every year and Ginny was bored and jealous of her brothers. They were going to Hogwarts without her.

Even though she was often treated as an outsider by her brothers, spending most of her time by herself and wishing for a friend, all Ginny could think about was how horrible it was going to be for her at home with only her mum for company. At least when the boys were home they kept their mum distracted between fussing over them, scolding them, or plying them with food.

Come September, she would have her mum's undivided attention, which meant that her wings would be clipped and her freedom gone. Molly Weasley was determined to mould her only daughter into a miniature version of herself. She refused to allow Ginny to fly because it was too dangerous and not the sort of thing a respectable young witch should waste her time pursuing. Ginny's interests didn't matter; she was going to learn the skills necessary for her station. This meant being forced to endure lessons on proper cooking and cleaning techniques, and grooming her in the responsibilities of a proper housewife so she would be prepared to care for own family when the time came. Ginny greatly resented these lessons and hated being singled out and treated differently than her brothers.

"I don't see why I can't have one new robe, Mum," Ron complained.

"We can't afford it, Ron. These robes will be just fine once I've mended them. If you're going to be ungrateful you can just stay home and not go to Hogwarts. Now stop complaining." Molly narrowed her eyes at her youngest son and watched him skulk off to find some shirts.

Ginny sighed. It was always the same with Ron. While none of the Weasleys enjoyed being poor, they knew there were more important things than money. Well, except for Ron. Being poor seemed to bother him more than the rest.

She loved her dad very much, but he spent so much time working at the ministry trying to support his family that he generally let her mum run the household as she saw fit. He was the quiet type that was often overlooked, but Ginny felt he understood his children best.

He didn't talk at his children, but rather to them. Whatever time he had left at the end of the day was divided amongst them. He played chess with Ron, helped the twins with their pranks, and spoke to Percy about his education and goals. When Bill and Charlie were younger he helped Charlie with his flying, and taught Bill about wards when it came time to re-cast them over the Burrow every year.

Ginny looked forward to those precious moments with her father. Their special time was just before bed when he would come up and tell her stories about the Boy-Who-Lived. Ginny didn't believe any of the stories about Harry Potter other than the one regarding the night his parents died, but she still liked to listen.

A part of Ginny desperately hoped that when it was her turn to attend Hogwarts she would be Sorted into a different house than her brothers in Gryffindor. She wanted a chance to escape her family. She loved them dearly, but they were smothering her and she wanted the opportunity to find herself and discover what she was capable of.

"Ginevra! Honestly, quit daydreaming it's time to go," her mum scolded and hustled them all out the door. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Ginevra. It's time to get your head out of the clouds and start helping. Just because you're too young to attend Hogwarts doesn't mean you can't help your brothers get ready. You're going to have to learn how to pick out robes and what to look for so you'll know what's easy to mend in order to get the best deals. You should have been helping your brothers find their robes. It is the woman's job in the family to…"

Ginny was roused from her mother's tirade by a pull centred in her chest that was coming from somewhere across the cobbled walk. Slowing down, she gently rubbed her chest above her heart while her eyes searched for the source of the pull.

Voices faded to the background when she spotted a small boy with messy black hair and her heart started racing. He was about her age and wore extremely oversized clothes that swamped his small frame. He looked like he could use a good meal and someone to love him. He was adorably cute, but his shoulders slumped and he seemed to blend into his surroundings so as not to be noticed. His trainers were full of holes and his small hand was busy rubbing his chest.

As Ginny's eyes continued to study him, their eyes locked and she found herself staring into the most gorgeous emerald eyes she had even seen hidden behind a pair of broken spectacles. She was mesmerized and found herself walking towards him of her own accord. He began making his way forward too, but their focus was solely on one another's eyes.

The invisible rope connecting the two children pulled them closer until they met in the middle of the street. Large, bright smiles spread across their faces as they gazed at each other in wonder, before leaning forward and embracing in the best hug either had ever experienced.

Immediately upon contact, a golden white light engulfed the two children, shielding them from the rest of the world.

HGHGHGHGHG

Fawkes was casually perched on his stand in the headmaster's office when chaos ensued. Instruments of all shapes and sizes began spinning out of control and a few monitoring ones exploded. Fawkes leapt off his stand with a trill and flashed to Albus Dumbledore, immediately bringing him back to his office.

Dumbledore's face paled as he took in the destroyed sensors belonging to Harry James Potter and his residence at #4 Privet Drive. "Take me to Harry immediately, Fawkes."

Dumbledore grabbed a brilliant red tail feather firmly and Fawkes flashed them into the middle of Diagon Alley. As he looked around, he noticed people staring intently at a bright light in awe. Hagrid was a few feet away yelling Harry's name, while Molly Weasley shouted frantically as she repeatedly bounced off of an invisible shield surrounding the source of light.

Albus Dumbledore walked purposefully over to Hagrid, "How long has this been going on, Hagrid?"

"About twenty minutes, Professor," Hagrid choked out as he openly wept. "What's happenin' to 'em?"

Before Dumbledore could form a response, a delegation of goblins approached from Gringotts. As they cleared a path, Ragnok, Head of Gringotts Wizarding Bank came and stood before the light.

In a loud, clear voice that rang with conviction and carried across the alley, Ragnok spoke, "A Soul Bond; the strongest of the four known bonds, never witnessed in over 1700 years. Gringotts will prepare for them."

With that he turned around and marched back down the alley with his delegation and reentered the bank. The echo from the bank's closing doors easily reached the ears of all bystanders in the eerie silence of Diagon Alley.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Wow, I have to say I'm overwhelmed by how much attention this story has received already. It definitely makes me want to focus my spare time to writing. Special thanks goes to my beta Arnel. Please read and review, but above all, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I just enjoy playing in JK's sandbox.

Chapter 2:

Home.

That was the only word that came to mind as he held Ginny in his arms. Here he was warm, comforted, safe, and loved. He finally felt complete. His life up until now didn't mean anything. It wasn't living for he wasn't whole. Now he was truly alive for she was the centre of his universe, the key to his heart, the keeper of his soul.

Their lifetime of memories up until that moment spilled forth to the other as their souls merged and discovered each other. While Ginny witnessed the abuse and treatment he sustained with his relatives, Harry witnessed some happy memories of Ginny's while also experiencing her feelings of loneliness, frustration and exclusion. Those were feelings Harry was all too familiar with and could easily relate to.

They were kindred spirits in a sense. Harry's feelings of mistrust and anger were almost overwhelming, but strong feelings of love for Ginny were slowly taking over, monopolizing his emotions and bringing with it a state of calm and certainty. They were each other's greatest strength and they were finally how they were meant to be.

Tears slowly slid down their cheeks while their eyes sparkled with overwhelming love for the other. As they stared, Harry heard a voice in his head and realized with a sureness he couldn't explain, that mental conversations between them were part of how they should be.

_Never again, my Harry._

_Never again, my Gin._

As the light slowly began to fade, Harry reached up and gently cupped her cheek with his hand as he slowly leaned into her. Just before his lips touched hers, he whispered, "I love you, Ginevra Weasley."

Shocks erupted when he pressed his lips to hers causing nerve endings to tingle as they relished in their first kiss and the incredible sensations it brought. They slowly pulled away and closed their eyes as Harry rested his forehead against hers. Ginny brought her left hand up and lovingly caressed his face as she sighed in contentment.

The light faded into nothing and their bubble of solitude was abruptly broken by an irate and slightly hysterical Molly Weasley.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! Step away from that boy this instant!"

Molly stormed over to the young couple and grabbed her daughter with the intent to separate them, but Ginny resisted and clung desperately to Harry's hand.

"Stop!" Harry's loud commanding voice demanded attention as his anger built. Momentarily stunning Molly speechless, she gaped at him in shock. Harry's magic had enough time to react and forcefully pushed her away from his love. He would protect his Ginny no matter what.

Harry didn't like people yelling as his experiences showed in never meant anything good. Through Ginny's memories he was aware that her mother was not physically abusive, but verbal and emotional abuse was just as hurtful in his opinion, and he refused to have her subjected to it. She was his to protect and he was hers.

Before Harry's magic had a chance to react again, Albus Dumbledore made his presence known. In the meantime, Ron and Percy helped pick their mother up while shooting death glares at the young wizard with the audacity to hold their baby sister.

"Harry, I am Professor Dumbledore from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Will you please allow me to take young Ginevra and yourself to Hogwarts where we can discuss today's events without an audience?"

Harry stared hard at the old man with an incredibly long white beard, crooked nose, and twinkling blue eyes. Harry could feel the man's power, although his stance projected calmness. Harry's intuition was working on overdrive. He didn't trust Dumbledore and felt if they were to refuse, he would force the issue.

_We need answers, Harry. We have no idea what's going on, and I refuse to be separated from you. Mum has already tried to separate us. You have a wand. If we want to leave after we hear him out we can catch the Knight Bus and have it take us somewhere else. _

_Okay, but we need to be on guard._

Harry placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and watched her beam up at him.

"Okay, Professor. How are we getting there?" Harry asked after he turned his attention back to the old man.

"Fawkes will take us. Firmly grab hold of one of his tail feathers," Albus stated while pointing towards the beautiful majestic phoenix before him. Fawkes flew towards the group from Ollivander's shop sign where he had been perched watching the proceedings. Dumbledore turned slightly and addressed the Weasleys, "Molly, I will come by the Burrow tonight to speak with you and Arthur, if that is alright."

"I really think it would be better if I took Ginny straight home."

"Alas, that cannot be done, Molly. We must discover what occurred here today, and then decide our best course of action to handle it. She will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts, and I will of course inform you and Arthur of my findings when I join you this evening."

"I don't want them holding each other like that, Albus," Molly said harshly while pointing at the two small children. "It's simply not proper!"

Dumbledore held his hands up in a pacifying manner. "Molly, it is unwise to take action until we have all of the facts. They are children. I will not allow anything improper to occur, but they must be protected while we figure this out. Many other things have occurred today that you are not aware of, which I believe have resulted from this event. Trust me, Molly. Allow me to take Ginevra to Hogwarts where we are better equipped to handle anything they may need." He stepped closer and in a low whisper added, "Grant me the time I need to study this bond and determine if there is a way to safely break it." Seeing the frown lessen on Molly's face, he continued in a normal voice. "I am quite certain I will have much to share with you and Arthur."

"Then certainly, Albus," Molly responded while wringing her hands as she stood in a state of shock and a little relief.

With a nod of his head, Dumbledore grabbed onto Fawkes' tail and they left in a burst of flame.

HGHGHGHGHG

Once the three of them landed in the Headmaster's office, Fawkes flew over to his perch and tucked his head under his wing. Never having visited here before, Ginny and Harry studied their surroundings. Harry started when he saw one of the portraits wake up from his slumber to stare at them.

Ginny giggled in his mind._ Guess that's the first time you've seen portraits move with your own eyes._

_Ya, it's a bit weird. Brilliant though! I'll just have to get used to it._

Harry grinned at her and Ginny squeezed his hand.

Dumbledore watched them closely as he waved his wand to remove the broken sensors and clear a place on his desk. The two children were still holding hands and seemed to be lost in thought as they explored the room.

"Please have a seat and we can discuss what happened this afternoon."

Harry led Ginny over to the two chairs in front of the desk. They nudged the chairs closer to each other and sat down. Harry's body was tense and alert, while Ginny's thumb rubbed a small soothing circle on his hand in an attempt to keep him calm.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter, would either of you like a cup of tea?"

"No, thank you, sir. We're fine," Ginny answered in a small voice.

Dumbledore peered at the two small children in front of him. Harry wouldn't make eye contact and was fidgeting with a frayed edge on his trousers.

_Relax, Harry. _

Harry let out a sigh and his shoulders slumped. He raised his head and looked at Dumbledore. "Why did you bring us here, sir?"

"I would like you to tell me what happened today, Mr. Potter."

"Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley. We went to Gringotts, bought my school supplies and were getting ready to leave when I felt a pull coming from across the alley. I looked around, saw Ginny, walked over and hugged her. That's all I know."

"Why did you hug her, Harry?"

Harry wasn't sure how to explain it. "It just felt like the right thing to do."

"I see." Dumbledore turned his attention to Ginny. "What happened from your point of view, Miss Weasley?"

"Pretty much the same thing, Professor. We were shopping for school supplies when I felt a tugging sensation near my heart. As soon as I saw Harry, I knew I was supposed to go to him."

"That is very interesting." Dumbledore rapped his knuckles on his desk a few times while he pondered what he had been told. His attention was again drawn to their clasped hands. "Are you able to let go of one another's hand?"

Harry sat up straight at the question. "Yes, sir, but we don't want to."

"Why is that, Mr. Potter?"

"We promised each other we would stay together. We don't want to be separated."

Dumbledore steepled his fingers and peered at Harry above his half-moon spectacles. "I have no intention of separating you two at the moment, but we need to understand what is happening. I would like you both to try it now please."

_I don't want to do this, Harry. _

_Me neither, Gin._

_What happens if we let go and our connection goes away?_

_I'm scared too, but I don't believe that's going to happen. You're my Ginny._

Ginny was still staring into Harry's eyes as she blew out a breath. "Ok," she quietly said with a nod.

They counted to three in their minds and released each other's hand. A slight tightness developed in their chests and they both grimaced.

_Ginny?_

_Yes, Harry?_

_Oh good, I just wanted to make sure we could still talk to each other even though we're not touching. _

_I'm pretty happy about that myself. It's definitely going to come in handy. _

"Is it painful for you both when you are not touching?" Albus questioned.

Ginny turned her attention back to Dumbledore. She bore a look of deep concentration as she tried to explain how she felt. "It's not exactly painful, Professor. Not physically anyway, but there's a restless, uncomfortable feeling in our hearts when we let go. I feel like a small part of me is missing or just out of reach."

"And how is that different from when you are touching, Miss Weasley?"

"I'm not really sure I can put my feelings into words."

Harry stepped in at this point, "When we touch… I… I feel more comfortable. I feel whole."

Dumbledore's mind was reeling. He had never heard of anything that fit the description of what the two young children before him were experiencing. This was definitely going to complicate all of his carefully laid plans. Harry had a destiny to fulfil, and Albus was going to make sure that happened. The Weasley girl was dangerous.

Albus had made sure Harry was kept away from the Wizarding world for a reason. He had been a very powerful baby, and while Albus needed Harry to defeat Voldemort for good, he couldn't allow Harry to become more powerful than himself. After all, if the power went to the boy's head they might as well trade one Dark Lord for another. No, Albus had to make sure that didn't happen at all costs. He couldn't afford to lose his control over the boy.

It was now imperative that he discover everything about this supposed Soul Bond and break it as quickly as possible. The wards at the Dursley's needed to be fixed immediately so Harry could return there and be separated from Ginevra. He needed Harry isolated with no one to turn to but his esteemed headmaster for help and guidance. Perhaps he could even persuade Molly and Arthur to send their daughter to Beauxbatons for her schooling. He couldn't see how the children could possibly overcome the distance. Owls between them could be intercepted easily enough, and as they got older, a slipped love potion would keep Harry in line if he proved wilful.

Harry studied Dumbledore's face carefully. While Ginny didn't notice anything particular, Harry recognized a look of calculation and became instantly wary again. He grabbed Ginny's hand firmly and readjusted himself in his seat so that his wand was in easy reach of his other hand.

"Is there anything else about this afternoon that you are not telling me about? Anything else you might be experiencing that is strange or out of the norm for either of you?" Dumbledore asked with a slight hungry edge to his voice.

_Harry, I don't think I want to tell him anything else. This feels too private, like it should be kept solely between us._

_I agree. I really don't like the way he's looking at us either. It's too fake. Underneath I get the feeling he's really angry and frustrated. I don't care what Hagrid or anyone else says, I don't trust him. _

_What should we do?_

_Continue to play along right now._

_Ok. _

"No, sir. I can't think of anything else. We just really prefer to stay in contact," Harry answered.

"In that case I am going to take you both up to Gryffindor tower where you may stay tonight. Miss Weasley, I am going to be visiting your parents this evening to explain the situation."

"What happened to us, Professor?"

"Nothing to worry yourself about, Miss Weasley. Enjoy your time with Harry. Tomorrow you'll be going home and Harry will be returning to his relatives."

Ginny's head snapped around and just as she was about to dispute Harry's living situation, Harry gave her hand a firm squeeze and stopped her.

_Don't bring it up, Gin!_

_But…_

_No! It's better if he doesn't know I don't want to be there. That way I'll be able to escape without him interfering if I need to. I don't want him to suspect anything._

Ginny indignation died and she visibly deflated. Dumbledore however, didn't appear to notice as he led them through the corridors of Hogwarts towards Gryffindor tower. When they approached the large portrait of a Fat Lady, Dumbledore muttered something.

_Must have been the password. Fred and George said that's the only way to get inside. _

"Here we are. I will be heading to the Burrow now, but I will make sure the house-elves supply you with dinner tonight. Have a pleasant evening and I will see you both tomorrow morning. Please do not leave the tower. Due to your ages, you are restricted from venturing anywhere else in the castle. Good night." Dumbledore gave a slight nod, turned on his heel, and left.

Upon his departure, Harry and Ginny finally relaxed and pulled each other into a tight, comforting hug. Harry buried his nose in her hair and took a deep breath. A hint of flowers and strawberries from Ginny's shampoo was detected, and he sighed in contentment. This was all they needed. Each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: You all sure know how to make an author feel special. For all of you that have left reviews and shared your thoughts, I really appreciate it and I hope you continue to do so. Special thanks goes to my beta Arnel. Please read and review, but above all, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I just enjoy playing in JK's sandbox.

Chapter 3:

Molly Weasley stood in her silent kitchen lost in thought, pondering the day's events. She closed the oven door after removing the freshly baked loaf of bread and sat it on the counter to cool. A large cauldron of stew gently simmered on the cooker and Molly stirred it absentmindedly.

She couldn't understand her daughter's actions. What had she been thinking? What could have possessed her to do something so foolhardy? Her daughter… her ten-year-old daughter… had acted like some scarlet woman, throwing herself at a boy the way she had. Where had she gone wrong? Ginevra had just walked over to the boy and hugged him in the middle of Diagon Alley where everyone could see. Obviously, she had been too lax with her youngest and only daughter's upbringing. Hugging a strange boy for no reason. He wasn't family. Molly huffed at the thought. She was definitely going to have to take a heavier hand with Ginevra until she started acting like a proper, respectable young lady.

Molly placed her stirring spoon on the work top and walked over to the sink. Running water began flowing from the tap, and she washed the leafy lettuce in preparation for a salad. Arthur had been in a meeting all afternoon, so he had no idea of what had transpired. She looked at her clock and noticed that her husband's hand was still pointing to work. She just wanted him home. He would know how to comfort her anxiety. Albus would be arriving soon, and once he explained how to break their bond, her daughter would be home where she belonged.

The Burrow had never been so quiet, and Molly found it very unsettling. When they had arrived home earlier in the afternoon, none of them had been in any mood to discuss Ginny's actions. Ron had stormed up to his room like a raging bull, while Percy's disapproval rolled off of him as he sequestered himself behind his bedroom door. Fred and George had been uncharacteristically serious and thoughtful as they quietly proceeded to their room. Without wasting any time, Molly had gone straight to the kitchen. That was the room she found most comfortable. Here she could pass the time distracting herself with making a wonderful supper for her husband to come home to, and work off her excess energy with cleaning. Doing things by hand had always served as a wonderful distraction, and after the situation Ginevra had managed to find herself in, that was desperately needed.

With the salad complete, Molly began scrubbing the counters viciously. Bonding to a boy. Merlin! What had her daughter been thinking? That goblin had to be wrong. It was a mistake, just some horrible mistake. Maybe it was the boy's fault! He probably put her baby under a spell, forcing her to act like some harlot. Sinister thoughts swirled in her mind towards the young boy who looked like some street urchin. Molly moaned piteously as she considered the kinds of diseases or germs her daughter may have contracted from the boy already. He certainly hadn't looked healthy.

Molly took a deep breath and tried to pry her mind away from the devastating thoughts. Albus would explain everything and fix this. He was the greatest wizard in the world after all. He would fix this. Once he made it right, her daughter would be back home where she belonged and they would put this nonsense behind them.

Molly glanced at the clock again, but Arthur's hand was still at work. For years she had hoped her husband would finally get over his silly obsession with Muggles and accept a more respectable position at the Ministry. She loved him very much. He was a good man with a kind heart, but she wished he made more Galleons and worked a few less hours.

Walking back over to the stove, Molly set her kettle to boil. She was going to make a cup of tea and sit down to wait for Arthur's return. Tea always managed to soothe her, calming her troubled nerves.

HGHGHGHGHG

Upstairs, the twins were sprawled out on their respective beds considering everything they had witnessed that afternoon. Their mother had worked herself into a frenzy and the sound of cauldrons and skillets banging about was the only sound heard in the otherwise silent home. They may have had the reputation of being pranksters, but no one could accuse them of not paying attention to details. Something monumental had transpired that afternoon and neither twin thought it was going to be reversible.

Being the only twins in the Weasley household made them all too aware that bonds exist. It was not something they ever spoke about to their family or anyone else for that matter, but the Hogwarts library had allowed them to find some answers for themselves when they arrived in their first year. It had taken them most of the year and multiple illegal trips into the Restricted Section to discover the information they sought but discover it they did.

For as long as either could remember, they had felt a connection to each other. It was something only between them and gave them a type of sixth sense. They figured out it had something to do with their emotions. It wasn't like Fred felt everything George did, but he did know if George was feeling something particularly strong and vice versa. They also always seemed to be able to find each other and know where the other was.

George had first become aware of it when they were six. He had taken the fall for flooding the bathroom in order to distract Ron long enough for Fred to set up Ron's birthday prank. However, Fred lost his grip on the tree he'd been climbing by the pond and crashed to the ground breaking his arm. George immediately felt his twin's distress and ran directly to where he sensed Fred to be. When their mum questioned them about it later wanting to know how George knew Fred had hurt himself, George had shrugged it off and simply said that he'd heard him. No one said anything else about it, and the twins choose not to enlighten them; just think of all the pranking possibilities these abilities could grant.

The answers they sought where found in a very old book that vaguely discussed four types of Wizarding bonds. The first was the Marriage Bond. It was the weakest kind of bond because they were very common and used in all Magical marriages so the spouses' magic recognized one another.

The second type of bond was called a Life Bond. That type of bond seemed to generate when a witch or wizard saved the life of another incurring a life debt. If the debt hadn't been paid by the time the recipient died, the recipient had the option to cash in the debt owed, thus having the saved party donate their life in place of the recipient.

The third type of bond was known as a Blood Bond. After reading the description, Fred and George deduced it to be the most relevant and likely candidate to their situation. Apparently a Blood Bond could manifest in different ways with very different results. They could occur anytime two people shared direct blood contact either deliberately or unintentionally. However, other factors decide the strength of the bond. Bonds could be made deliberately by cutting hands and mixing blood to seal a promise or vow. Bonds between twins were not commonly known, but they existed. However, their bond could be so weak that most didn't even detect it or realize what it meant. Fred and George were both quite powerful wizards. They met the criteria because being twins they not only shared blood like their other siblings, but also essentially came from one split zygote forming two embryos. They had always been close and that was a main factor in strengthening their bond. This was proven by how much stronger their bond seemed to grow every year.

The last type of bond mentioned was a Soul Bond. It was described as being the strongest and most powerful bond one could experience. However, the book didn't contain any other information because they were so rare that the last one occurred over a thousand years before the old book had been published, and all information was considered lost. Due to the rarity, Soul Bonds were never spoken of anymore and ancient cases were thought to be myths.

The magical power that had radiated off Ginny and the little boy was the strongest they had ever felt. The very air had grown warm with charged energy that pulsed with a life of its own. They had always known Ginny was a powerful witch. She was the seventh child and the first Weasley girl in seven generations after all. The number seven was supposed to be a powerful magical number, and witnessing the raw power their sister had at her disposal when her emotions were high, was all the proof they needed to validate that claim.

The sound of another pot being slammed down on the stove broke the silence once again.

"Blimey, Georgie, old boy, I reckon it's a good thing Gin-Gin was shooed off to Hogwarts."

"Too right, but it's only a reprieve. Mum's going to go ballistic when she makes an appearance."

"Ya, especially if Dumbledore confirms what the goblins said."

"I doubt the goblins would be wrong about that sort of thing, Fred."

"I know. They Soul Bonded, I just wished we knew what that means."

"Me, too."

"Do you think Mum has any idea who the lad was with Gin?"

George snorted. "I highly doubt it. She wasn't exactly in the mood to listen to reason."

"Neither were our prat brothers," Fred muttered darkly.

"I realize we could be wrong about the lad's identity, but I doubt it."

"Hagrid called him Harry."

"And I'm almost positive I saw part of his scar through his fringe when he pulled away from our darling sister," George pointed out.

"He defeated You-Know-Who, George. He has to possess some serious magical power."

"The combination of the Boy Who Lived's magic with Ginny's who possesses the magic enhanced by the number seven times two, would surely generate the magical phenomenon we witnessed."

The twins fell silent as they considered everything. Their dad would be home soon from work, followed closely by Dumbledore for what was sure to be a very enlightening conversation. This was one conversation neither had any intention of missing.

Fred raised his eyebrows and smirked at George. "So brother-mine, which eavesdrop device should we utilize tonight?"

HGHGHGHGHG

Arthur Weasley entered his home and instantly took note of the unusual silence. He gripped his wand in his pocket and wearily proceeded further inside. Something was definitely wrong. He slowly walked into the kitchen taking in its spotless appearance at a glance before his eyes fell on his distressed wife sitting at their table and clutching her cup of tea.

He hastily removed his hand from his pocket and with purposeful strides he reached his wife's side in moments. "Molly? What is it, dear?"

Molly's head snapped up and she dissolved into tears upon seeing her husband. "Oh, Arthur! Arthur, it's horrible!" she cried out before bursting into a fresh batch of sobs.

Arthur wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her. He rubbed her back and stroked her hair, while his mind frantically considered the possibilities. After a few moments, her sobs subsided, being replaced by the occasional hiccup, and Arthur felt she might be able to give him some answers now. "What happened, Molly?"

"It's Ginny, Arthur."

Arthur's heart slammed in his chest at those words. What about his daughter! His face went chalk white and his head swivelled rapidly trying to catch some sign of her. "What about Ginny?"

Arthur's hands clenched her shoulders. When she failed to answer him immediately he gave her a tiny shake. "Molly! What about Ginny? What has happened?"

"Oh, Arthur! She saw some boy in Diagon Alley and he must have done something to her. They hugged each other, Arthur! Right in the middle of Diagon Alley! A complete stranger! And then there was a bright light that encased them and I couldn't get to her!" Molly collapsed back into his arms sobbing once again.

Arthur's head was reeling by what he heard, but she had still failed to answer the most important question. "Is she alright, Molly?"

Molly raised her head from his shoulder slightly, "Yes."

Arthur raised himself back onto his feet. "Where is she?"

"Albus took her to Hogwarts along with the strange boy."

"Why?"

"Albus is going to be here soon to explain everything, Arthur."

Arthur nodded his head and left the room. He strode out the front door and walked straight to his shed. He needed some time to process everything before Albus arrived.

HGHGHGHGHG

A loud knock reverberated off the walls of the Director's spacious office.

"Enter."

"I have news, Master Ragnok."

"Griphook, you were assigned to notify the Potters by mail of our desire for a meeting."

"Both owls we sent were rebuffed. They are unable to deliver the letters to the Potters."

Ragnok sneered a devious grin. "So the old fool has decided to meddle in something he doesn't understand. It certainly wouldn't be the first time he has interfered in young Potter's affairs. This, however, is something we can rectify."

"What is your will on this matter, Master Ragnok?"

"Send out another letter, but have Trixie deliver it in person. Include a password Portkey and ensure Trixie understands that she is to ensure they receive it at all costs."

"It will be done as ordered."

"Leave me then, Griphook. Direct them to me immediately upon their arrival."

Griphook gave a slight bow and hastily vacated the room.

Back in his office, Griphook prepared the necessary letter, and added the requested Portkey with instructions for its use. "Trixie!" He shouted.

A moment later a small house-elf appeared in Griphook's office wearing a clean white apron embroidered with the Gringotts crest above her chest. "Griphook called Trixie?"

"This letter is of the utmost importance and must be delivered to the addressed recipients immediately. The owls have been redirected so the task has befallen to you. Take this to Harry and Ginevra Potter. We suspect they are at Hogwarts, but can not verify that for sure." Griphook handed the letter over to the little elf.

"Trixie will find them and make sure it is delivered." With a bow of her head and a loud crack, Trixie disappeared.

HGHGHGHGHG

Albus Dumbledore Apparated just outside of the Burrow wards and began walking along the dirt path. Up ahead a crooked ramshackle house held up by magic came into view. It wasn't anything too much to look at, but it had character and was a wonderful example of magical construction. The Weasleys had lived on the hill outside Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon for more than twenty years. With each additional child, another addition to the house was built, until it closely resembled a bunch of boxes stacked and attached to one another.

The Weasleys might be poor, but they were a magically powerful pure-blood family, and most importantly in Dumbledore's opinion, they were loyal to him. It was that loyalty he was counting on to help him tonight. So much was riding on how they decided to handle the situation. He was hoping that at the end of the day, they would trust him and allow him to do what he felt was best.

Arthur spotted Dumbledore entering the yard and closed the door to his shed. "Evening, Albus," Arthur greeted in a tight voice and small smile. His forehead was creased with worry and the slight quiver in his hand gave away the distress he was feeling regarding the afternoon's events.

"Good evening, Arthur. I trust Molly is inside?"

"Of course, we've been expecting you. Please, come in. I think this discussion would best take place in the parlour."

Arthur led Albus through the kitchen and into the parlour where Molly was taking out her anxiety on the jumper she was attempting to knit. Upon their entrance she jumped to her feet and greeted Albus.

"Goodness, Albus, thank you for coming. Would you care for a spot of tea?" she asked as she bustled around pouring tea and setting out a plate of biscuits.

"That would be lovely, Molly. Thank you." He gently accepted the offered cup and took a sip before placing it down on its saucer.

Arthur sat his tea down and rested his elbows on his knees. "What news do you have for us, Albus?"

"I am afraid it is a very complicated situation and much information is still currently unknown. Molly, are you aware of the identity of the young man Ginevra came into contact with in the alley?"

"No. He looked like an unhealthy little street urchin. Is he responsible for what happened?" Molly's voice began to rise "Has he harmed my daughter?"

"Calm yourself, Molly. The young boy you saw was none other than Harry Potter."

Molly's mouth worked open and close a few times, but no sound came out. Finally she found her voice and sputtered, "That's preposterous, Albus! Harry Potter is Ron's age and that boy couldn't have been more than nine years old."

"The boy may be small for his age, Molly, but that does not change the fact that he is the Boy Who Lived."

"Wasn't he living with his Muggle relatives?" Arthur questioned.

"Indeed, and he still does. Harry just discovered magic and who he is to the Wizarding world, yesterday. However, our world is not the safest place for Mr Potter because there are still many people walking free that would love nothing more than to extract revenge on him. He is safe at his home because I have erected the strongest wards available to protect him, and soon he will be safe inside the walls of Hogwarts during the school year."

"That goblin said they had a Soul Bond. What have you been able to determine, Albus?"

"Molly, Soul Bonds are myths and nothing more. I fear Gringotts is attempting to stir up trouble in the Wizarding world with the accusation of a Soul Bond. They met Mr Potter earlier in the afternoon and I feel they tried to gain attention by using his fame."

Molly released a relieved sigh while Arthur quietly sat back and considered Dumbledore's words.

"So there's no connection between them?" she asked smiling once again.

"Alas, I wish that were true."

Molly's face transformed into a frown once more, but before she could interject, Arthur quietly spoke, "I'm not sure I understand, Albus. You said there is no such thing as a Soul Bond, but then you tell us they are connected. How is that possible?"

Albus quietly sipped his now cold tea and considered the best way to go about answering Arthur's question. He needed them on his side. He decided his best bet was to appeal to the safety concerns surrounding their daughter and what would be best for her overall in the upcoming years. "When I spoke to them both earlier, they described a comfortable feeling they experienced when touching, and a desire to want constant contact."

"Absolutely not! I forbid it!" Molly screeched.

"I am in complete agreement, Molly. It cannot be allowed, or I fear it will grow into obsessive behaviour."

Molly nodded readily in agreement while Arthur frowned, but then slowly nodded his head. "What do you recommend we do, Albus?"

"The one year age difference between them will help us immensely this year; however, I have great concerns for when Ginevra begins attending Hogwarts. What you must remember is that Harry is not just any boy. He has many enemies that will not think twice about harming the people close to him. He is dangerous to be around and I fear for Ginevra's safety if they were to become friends and be seen together. However, with this connection they share I am not sure I will be able to keep them apart. People will find out."

Molly was shaking and tears streaked her cheeks. "What are we going to do, Albus? I won't let that boy endanger my baby." She was now openly sobbing into Arthur's shirt.

"Molly, Arthur, have you ever considered the possibility of sending Ginevra to another school for her education?"

Arthur's head twisted and he locked eyes with Dumbledore. "The boys all attend Hogwarts, Albus. I'm not about to send Ginny off to school by herself or uproot the boys so they can join her."

"Arthur, I doubt very much that the boys will be in any danger. They do not even know Mr Potter. Beauxbatons is a lovely school with a respectable reputation. Allowing her to attend there would provide her with remarkable opportunities unavailable at Hogwarts. She would be able to learn a new language and immerse herself in a new culture. The school itself greatly resembles a princess's castle and the headmistress is a personal friend of mine. I'm sure I could even ensure she received a scholarship based on her magical potential."

"Why should Ginny be forced to go to school elsewhere? Send Potter somewhere else," Molly demanded hotly.

"I am afraid I cannot do that, Molly. I am Mr Potter's Magical Guardian and as such I am responsible for his safety. I can only effectively provide that if he attends Hogwarts where I can take measures to protect him."

Molly's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Will you make the arrangements, Albus?"

"Of course."

"One moment, Molly. Albus, this isn't something that needs to be decided this minute. We still have another year before Ginny begins her education. If you wouldn't mind dropping off some information, Molly and I can review it and let you know when we decide. It does sound like a wonderful experience, but I'm not sure I like the idea of her being so far away. I need to think about it."

Dumbledore regarded Arthur closely for a moment. "Certainly, Arthur. Thank you for considering the matter. I can show myself out. I will send Ginevra home via the Floo tomorrow morning. Good evening." With that Dumbledore stood and swept out of the room and through the house. Once outside, he made his way to the Apparition point as he considered their meeting. For the most part he was quite hopeful. Things weren't perfect, but they all seemed to be in agreement for the most part. He had time. Everything would work out in the end.

HGHGHGHGHG

Harry's arm was resting gently around Ginny's shoulders. She was cuddled up against his side as they sat together in front of the fire on a couch in the common room. They had just enjoyed a wonderful meal of shepherd's pie and treacle tart. Harry didn't ever remember eating so much before. He felt like he might burst.

_I'm glad, Harry. Nobody should have to go without food. _

Harry shrugged. _You get used to it. After a while the pains lessen._

_It makes me sick when I think about how they treat you. We can't let it happen anymore. _

_I'm not sure how we can stop it, Gin. Unfortunately, I have to live with them. _

_There must be a way. Fred and George always say that anything is possible if you have enough nerve. Harry, we have enough nerve. How should we do this? _

_Well, I have all of that money in my account. Maybe I can change some of it to pounds and buy a tent and some camping equipment. I could hide out in a forest and walk into town to buy food, although I'm not sure how I'd get to a forest. _

_Harry, the Knight Bus can take you to a forest if you have the name and location of where you want to go. I don't really like the idea of you living in a tent by yourself. I guess I'll have to come with you._

Harry laughed out loud.

_You think so, huh?_

_Yep. You belong to me, Mr Potter. _

A loud crack interrupted their conversation and they looked up to see that a small house-elf had appeared in the room.

"Mr and Mrs Potter, I has an official letter for you from Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Trixie was told to give it to you directly, sir."

_Mr and Mrs Potter?_ Ginny silent asked while arching a brow.

"Umm… thank you, Trixie. Why wasn't the letter delivered by owl?" Harry questioned while trying to contain the blush that spread across his cheeks at Ginny's comment.

"Griphook already sent two owls to youse, but they were redirected. Please open the letter, sir. Much will be explained," and with another crack she was gone.

Harry carefully turned the letter over in his hands and broke the seal. Unfurling the letter between them so Ginny could read to, a coin rolled out and landed on his lap. Harry picked it up and placed it on the table before turning his attention back to his letter.

Greetings Mr Potter,

It is imperative that we meet with you and your Bond Mate Ginevra at your earliest convenience. This is the third attempt Gringotts has made to reach you as both previous attempts were thwarted. Enclosed is a Portkey in the shape of a galleon coin. When you and your Bond Mate are both touching it, say the word "Gringotts" and you will be brought to my office directly. We have much to talk about and many things to inform you of directly. I will be awaiting your arrival.

May your gold continue to grow,

Griphook

Potter Account Manager

Upon finishing the letter Harry was livid. This was Dumbledore's doing! It must have been. How dare he redirect their mail?

_What do you think, Gin?_

_I don't see any harm in hearing what Griphook has to say. Dumbledore hasn't told us anything and I'd like to know why I'm being addressed as Mrs Potter. _

_Does that bother you, Gin?_

_I'm nine, Harry! I'm not even ten for another week and a half. _

_Ya but… it, kinda…sorta feels right, don't you think?_

_Ya, it does,_ she answered quietly,_ but I still want answers, Harry._

_Well, then I guess we should take it. _

Harry and Ginny stood up and took hold of the Portkey. Harry wrapped his free arm around her shoulder and Ginny wrapped hers around his waist.

_Are you ready, Gin?_

Ginny nodded and Harry clearly spoke, "Gringotts."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: For all of you that have left reviews and shared your thoughts, I really appreciate it and I hope you continue to do so. Please feel free to visit my profile for a story status and update schedule as well as learning about other projects too. Special thanks goes to my beta Arnel. Please read and review, but above all, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I just enjoy playing in JK's sandbox.

Chapter 4:

Harry and Ginny spun wildly about for several moments before landing haphazardly in a tangled heap on Griphook's hard, stone floor.

"Rough trip, Mr Potter?" Griphook questioned with a toothy grin.

"First time with a Portkey. I'm certainly not going to be in a hurry to repeat it any time soon."

"You and me both," grumbled Ginny as Harry helped her up off the floor.

"There is much to be discussed." Griphook nodded and briskly walked across the room towards the door. "Please follow me."

"I thought you were the Potter Account Manager, Griphook. Aren't we here to talk to you?"

"Indeed, Mr Potter." Griphook led them down a wide corridor decorated with polished Goblin armour and high-grade weaponry. "First, however, you will be visiting with Master Ragnok."

Ginny gasped. "Isn't he the head of Gringotts and the Leader of the Goblin Council?"

Griphook nodded his head in confirmation. "How is it, one so young as yourself, has come by that knowledge?"

"My brother, Bill Weasley works for Gringotts in Egypt. He's a Curse-Breaker and has spoken of Master Ragnok in passing. I love to hear stories about his work. Bill says he's the most respected Goblin to hold the position in centuries, and that no human has ever met him."

"Mr Weasley is correct for the most part. To be granted an audience is a rare honour, few have ever been given. There are however, a small few who are deemed worthy to seek his counsel."

"Griphook," Harry began hesitantly. "There's something I don't understand. He doesn't even know us, so how can he know if we're worthy. I think there's been some mistake."

"It is not my place to question his orders, Mr Potter. Allow him the opportunity to reveal his reasons to you, himself."

_Harry, do you think he knows what happened to us this afternoon? _

_Maybe, at least part of it. I was just here this afternoon and they already showed me my vault, so what else could it be? _

_Merlin, Harry! You should find out what happened to your mum and dad's house. Maybe you could live there?_

Harry gave Ginny's hand a tug and gently pulled her to a stop, wrapping her up in a tight hug.

_That's brilliant, Ginny! I hadn't thought of that. _

Ginny smiled into his chest as he began stroking her hair. They were oblivious to the stares aimed in their direction from passing Goblins, and from Griphook whom had stopped a few yards away to wait. Harry pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head and began to reluctantly loosen his hold on her.

Ginny raised her head and kissed his cheek. The wide smile that graced his cute face almost made her melt.

_Ginny? _

_Uh huh._

_Gin, I… you're my first friend, Ginny._

_Harry, you're m…_

_Wait! You're my first friend, but you're also my best friend. I… I'm a little worried. _

_Why?_

_Because what if you find out something you don't like? Maybe you won't want to be my friend anymore. What if you…_

_Stop it, Harry! That is never going to happen._ She cupped his cheek and stared into his beautiful emerald green eyes_. I know you better than anyone, Harry. You're my best friend too. You're smart, kind, thoughtful, cute… you're my Harry, and I love you._

Harry's eyes shone with unspent tears. He wrapped his arms around her once again and rested his head in the crook of her neck. "I love you too, Ginny," Harry softly whispered.

_You know, Ginny, you're the only person that has ever told me that._

Ginny choked up a bit as she heard the pain and wonder behind his words.

_Well, I guess I'll have to keep telling you that everyday until you get used to hearing it. _

_I would really like that. We stay together then no matter what, right?_

_Yes, Harry. No matter what, I promise._

Harry smiled and pulled away from Ginny. He took her hand and interlocked their fingers. _I promise too, Gin._

Focusing once again on their surroundings, they found Griphook calmly waiting for them.

Ginny blushed crimson, "I'm sorry, Griphook."

"No need to apologize, Mrs Potter."

Ginny cocked her head to one side and considered their Goblin escort for a moment. "Why do you call me that?" she finally asked.

"All will be revealed soon. Let's continue on our way, shall we? We are almost there."

Harry nodded in agreement. Moments later they stood before a thick, ornately crafted door that was being guarded on either side by two Warrior Goblins. They were dressed in battle armour and sported deadly, Goblin-made weapons. They didn't smile or acknowledge the group's presence in anyway, strictly focused on the duty.

Griphook knocked out a specific, complex pattern on the door, and a voice from within immediately granted them entrance.

Harry's nervousness grew stronger with each step he took, and his palms began to sweat. Before he knew it, they had crossed the room and he and Ginny were standing in front of an elderly Goblin whose features were carefully hidden behind a blank mask. His presence rang with authority, and Harry had not doubt that Ragnok would be a formidable leader to his people.

"Thank you, both for accepting my invitation. Please be seated," he stated in a gravelly voice while indicating the chairs beside them.

"Thank you for inviting us, Master Ragnok," Ginny replied as she and Harry settled themselves for the meeting.

"While we are in this office, you may both address me as Ragnok."

"Thank you, Ragnok. You can call Ginny and I by our first names tonight too."

"As you wish, Harry. Would either of you care for a Butterbeer?"

Ginny perked up at the mention of the drink and smiled. "Yes please."

Griphook served the Butterbeers, handed Ragnok a file, and proceeded towards the door.

"Harry, Ginny, would you permit, Griphook to be present for the duration of our meeting?"

"Of course."

"Very well, let us proceed then. How much was Albus Dumbledore able to inform you about your Soul Bond?"

"Our what?" Harry asked with his face scrunched up in thought.

_I've never heard of it before, Harry._

"I'm sorry, Ragnok, but Ginny and I have never heard of it before. We don't know what it is," Harry explained.

"Figures," grumbled Ragnok. He let out a sigh leaned forward slightly in his chair. "A Soul Bond, Harry and Ginny, is the phenomenon that occurred between the two of you this afternoon. They are such a rarity that they are now considered by most to be a simple myth. The last Soul Bond happened over 1700 years ago. Very few beings are born with a compatible predestined mate. Those that are, could spend years travelling the world searching for their other half and still never find then. Most find themselves settling for someone else and living reasonably happy lives, but they never feel complete."

Ragnok paused and leaned back in his chair, "Tell me, how would you have described yourselves before this afternoon?"

"Like a part of me was missing, but I wasn't sure what it was," Ginny stated, while Harry nodded in agreement.

"Exactly!" Ragnok hit the top of his desk with his palm, resulting in a loud bang to accent his thoughts. "You are a match, and are the only ones capable of filling the void in each other."

_This is unbelievable, Harry._

_I know. It sounds like we were made for each other. _

_We were meant to be._

Warm feelings of joy and contentment washed over them both as they relished the fact that they had found one another.

"A Soul Bond is when two soul mates find each other and unite their souls. The bonding allows the two souls to read each other completely, and merge accordingly. Memories up until that moment of joining are shared between you, and the ancient scrolls indicate that a Soul Bonded couple can speak telepathically." Ragnok paused to sip from his drink before continuing. "Now that you have found one another, neither will be content apart or with someone else. For that reason, your magic for lack of a better term, married you."

"We're married!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm only nine!" Ginny added.

"A Soul Bond cares nothing for age." Ragnok regarded the young couple before him. "I'm sure the very idea being separated repulses you, and your bond ensures it will never happen. You belong to each other completely."

_He's right you know. You're my Harry._ Ginny brought their joined hands up and kissed the back of Harry's hand.

He melted at her action and a slight shiver ran through him as he lost himself in her warm chocolate brown eyes. _Yes yours, and you're mine._ He brought his right hand up and lovingly caressed her face, pulling a lose strand with it and tucking it behind her left ear.

Ragnok cleared his throat and their cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Harry regarded his trainers while Ginny tried to hide her flushed cheeks behind her hair.

"There is no need to feel embarrassed. What you feel is love in its purest form. There is nothing stronger in this world than a Soul Bond." When he knew he had their attention again, he continued. "Your fates are sealed forevermore. Even death could not separate you, for if one were to die, the other would follow within a sunrise."

"Why is it that the Goblins seem to know so much about Soul Bonds?" Harry asked.

"The Goblin nation operates differently than the human world, Harry. We understand that myths stem from at least a small portion of the truth. We are excellent record keepers and pass our knowledge on through generations so it is never lost. The Magical pulse from your bond was spectacular and easily felt by those sensitive to Magical bindings. As Financial Representatives, we must be aware of all things that affect our clients in regards to their status and finances."

He leafed through the parchment in the thick file before him. "You are both married, and as such considered legal adults. What this means, Mr Potter, is that you are granted access to your Family Vault in addition to the small Trust Vault you were shown earlier."

Harry choked on Butterbeer and began coughing violently. Ginny whacked his back and began rubbing soothing circles as his fought to drag in a much-needed breath. "There's more," he sputtered in shock.

A toothy grin graced Ragnok's face. "Much more, Harry, but I'll leave the specifics for Griphook to explain to you after."

Harry nodded his head, his face a picture of shock and disbelief.

"Being recognized as adults, the laws surrounding underage magic, no longer apply. You are your own legal guardian, and are ultimately responsible for yourselves. Up until this afternoon, Albus Dumbledore has been your Magical Guardian and was responsible for overseeing your affairs. This position had befallen him as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. He ordered your parents' Will sealed until you became of age."

"He had no right!" Harry burst out angrily.

"We are in agreement, Harry, but unfortunately, Gringotts' hands were tied and we had to conform. Would you like to hear their Will now?"

Harry sat rigidly, the anger pouring off of him. He muttered his agreement through gritted teeth and paid careful attention as Ragnok broke the sealed on the scroll and began to read.

"This is the Last Will and Testament of James Andrew Potter and Lily Evans Potter dated the 20th day of October, 1981. We, being of sound mind, body, and soul wish to state the following. Guardianship of our son, Harry James Potter is to be granted to his Godfather, Sirius Orion Black. In the event he is unable to fulfil his duty, guardianship will then be granted to Remus John Lupin. If neither is able to fulfil this request, guardianship will pass to his Godmother Alice Longbottom. If none of the above is able to care for our son, the following people will be considered for guardianship; Laura Lovegood, Andromeda Tonks, Amelia Bones, and Minerva McGonagall. A stipend of 500 Galleons will be paid monthly from the estate to Harry's guardian as financial compensation and to provide for his upkeep. Potter Manor will be made available to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, if either are granted guardianship. The distribution of our finances will be as follows: To, Sirius Orion Black, we give you our son, Harry, the Maurader cabin, and 1 Galleon as per your request. To Remus John Lupin, we bequeath the sum of 20,000 Galleons, and a number of rare spell books (listed below). The rest of our estate including, but not limited to monies, property, personal items, investments, and two letters kept in trust at Gringotts Wizarding Bank, will be transferred to our son, Harry James Potter. This is our will, so mote it be."

"They never wanted me at the Dursley's," Harry spoke softly, breaking the silence. He sniffled and tried to hold back his tears, but they came none the less.

Ginny was up in an instant and sat down on his lap, holding him to her. Harry clung to her desperately, and allowed his tears to wash away the years of pain and abuse he had sustained. Great wracking sobs shook his small frame. Ragnok and Griphook sat in stunned silence as they took in the scene before them. Obviously life had not been kind to the boy, but this seemed to go far beyond that.

When Harry finally felt himself begin to calm, his realized that he felt better.

_I'm free, Gin. I'll never have to see the Dursleys again. My mum and dad cared about me. _

_Of course they cared, Harry. They obviously loved you very much. They tried hard to make sure you would be looked after. _

_Yeah, they did, but Dumbledore wouldn't let their Will be read. He stole my life! _

_He can't control it anymore, Harry. You can live anywhere you want and make your own decisions now. _

_You mean WE can live anywhere we want, Mrs Potter._

Ginny blushed, but a smile graced her face. _I guess we can._

_My Ginny._

_My Harry. _

"Mr Potter…Harry, the Potter Family is one of the oldest and wealthiest families in the Wizarding world, and has always had a healthy and beneficial relationship with Gringotts based on mutual respect. You are now the Head of a Noble and Ancient House. Your Grandfather, Andrew Potter, was one of the few wizards I deem a friend. I asked you both here today to explain your Soul Bond and offer you any aide I can provide you with." Ragnok's voice penetrated their mental conversation.

Harry looked at Ragnok over Ginny's shoulder and carefully considered everything recently revealed. "Ragnok, you've explained more to me today than anyone else ever has. I have a lot of questions, but Griphook can answer those for me later when we go back to his office. You haven't treated Ginny and I like silly children, and I appreciate that. I like you, and my gut tells me to trust you. I'd like to continue the relationship that my Grandfather had with you."

"Wonderful Harry. Your assets are quite substantial and the two letters that your parents mentioned in their Will is in a folder in Griphook's office. I'm sure you are eager to read them. Once you have decided which property you wish to reside at, please inform Griphook, and Gringotts will ensure it is properly warded so you could move in immediately. You will not have to return to Hogwarts tonight unless you wish too, and a letter can be sent to the Potter house-elves to ensure the property is ready for you're arrival."

"Thank you, Ragnok." Harry reached over and shook the Goblin's hand.

"Ginny, if you require any assistance in informing your parents of your change in status or the current situation, please don't hesitate to ask. You are a Potter, and Gringotts will take care of you both."

Ginny smiled brightly. "Thank you, Ragnok. You've been wonderful. I think I will have Griphook help me with that, but I think I need to make sure I'm safely away first. My mum will not take it well, and I want her to have time to get used to the idea once she's informed before I have any contact with her."

"Let me know when you decide how you want it handled and it will be done, Mrs Potter," Griphook inserted with a bow.

"Well then, I believe this meeting is adjourned," Ragnok said as he stood up and walked around his desk. He shook the Potters' hands and walked them to his door. "Please follow Griphook and he will explain your portfolio and everything else pertaining to your parent's Will, as well as helping to set up your residence for the evening."

"Thank you, Ragnok. For all of you help." Harry gave a quick bow and drew Ginny in close to his side. They left the office following behind Griphook both lost in thought, considering the possibilities.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thank you for all of the support and reviews I've received from this story so far. Just a heads up that the next chapter is halfway written, but probably won't be posted until next month. My work schedule is crazy and monthly updates will more than likely become the norm. Have no fear, it will NEVER be abandoned. I just wanted to take a moment to address some concerns a few of you showed in reviews regarding the relationship between Harry and Ginny being too mature. Their relationship is challenging to write because a balance needs to be established. That being said, take a look at their lives up until the point of bonding. They are not normal almost 10 and 11 year olds. They have had a hard time (especially Harry) and had to grow up quicker. Girls have a tendency to mature faster than boys, and between their pasts and the bonding which allowed for an instant comfort level with each other, I don't think the way they are written is too far off. Harry has basically raised himself, and Ginny was given a lot of responsibilities from her mother with household chores and picking up after her brothers to learn her rightful place in society. I realize I'm treading a thin line though, and I'm trying to write it as realistic as possible. Please feel free to let me know your feelings on it by messaging me or leaving it in a review. Special thanks goes to Arnel and Spenser Hemmingway for betaing (is that even a word…lol) this chapter. As always read, review, and above all enjoy!

Disclaimer: This is JK's world, I just like to dabble in it.

Chapter 5

Fred quietly stood up and gently lifted the cover up off the loo counter, silently handing it off to his twin. George was kneeling beside the wall and carefully fitted the cover back in place over the opening. They had spent the last half hour lying on their stomachs at optimum listening level to the hidden hole in the wall.

This was their best-kept secret. The hole was directly above the parlour and with the cover removed, would allow conversations to be clearly heard with ease from their hiding spot in the loo. Fred had made the wondrous discovery while he was on his hands and knees cleaning the floor in the loo as punishment for their latest prank, when he heard his mother's raised but muffled voice through the wall. Carefully removing the cover from its position, he discovered a hole in the wall, and his mum's voice cleared in tone and pitch.

All of the Weasley children knew that the most important and interesting conversations between their parents occurred in one of two places, either their bedroom or the parlour. With seven children it was vital to be well informed and have something on everyone else as a matter of survival. The twins took espionage to a whole new level and most of their siblings left them to their own devices for fear of the retribution Fred and George would level at them. However, their eavesdropping techniques had to become more creative as the years went on. Their father was careful and always warded the room with well-placed Silencing Charms. So far, he neglected to place them on the ceiling, which benefitted Fred and George nicely.

George silently opened the loo door a crack and checked the landing to ensure it was clear. He gave Fred a thumbs up and opened the door completely. They casually made their way to their bedroom and closed the door firmly behind them. Fred sent a Locking Charm at the door, while George threw up the Silencing Charms.

They had discovered during the summer after first year that the Ministry was unable to track underage magic in their household. It seems that there was no way for them to differentiate between magic cast by children and their parents in magical homes. The twins had yet to receive a single warning in regards to underage magic, and as long as they were careful and kept out of sight from their mother, no one was likely to find out.

Fred flopped backwards onto his bed and George sat down on his own with his back reclining against the wall as he faced his brother.

George closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again as he released a deep breath. "Well, that was certainly enlightening, Fred. What are we going to do?"

Fred raised the arm he had lying across his face and turned towards George. "That, Forge, is the million Galleon question," he stated and then drew silent to ponder the question.

George snorted and shook his head. "I can't believe Mum swallowed that dragon dung. What do you suppose is Dumbledore's interest in young Harry?"

"He's the bleeding Boy Who Lived!"

"Aye, true. And Dumbledore is powerful. Maybe he wants to control Potter. Use him, ya know?"

"Possible…I mean the man can certainly enjoy a prank, but I can't believe the rubbish he was spouting."

"Do you reckon Dad's going to bend to his and Mum's will, Freddie?"

"I'm not sure. Dad's kind of a wild card in all this."

"Mum, is definitely going to do whatever Dumbledore suggests, especially if he keeps telling her it'll be in Ginny's best interests or some such tripe."

"No argument here. But George, the part of the conversation that is plaguing me is Dumbledore's explanation to their supposed Soul Bond. I mean, does he really not believe they exist?"

"Merlin, you're right! I can't figure that one out. Does he know they're real and is just determined to break it, or is he really just so arrogant that he feels he's all knowledgeable and since he's never seen one first hand, believes that they can't possibly exist."

Fred groaned and rolled over onto his side, a serious expression marring his face. "Ginny needs to know what's going on."

"Too right! We may not know much about Soul Bonds, or any specifics for that matter, but…"

"…Separating them can't be a good idea."

"Nay, it might not even be possible."

"So, George, how do you think we should go about contacting our littlest sister?"

George smirked and quirked an eyebrow. "Well, I'm sure you're already thinking what I'm thinking, my devious twin."

"Devious, brother, really? Well I'll see your devious and raise you ingenious."

The twins grinned at each other and then simultaneously stated, "Gringotts."

"They seem to be the only ones that know what's going on,"

"Any Harry is sure to have an account for his inheritance and all."

"Leaving a letter with them,"

"Is the safest way to make sure Ginny and Harry will get it."

Fred got up and walked over to the old double desk located in the corner of their room. He grabbed a piece of parchment, ink, and quill and brought them over to George.

While George wrote out a quick letter, Fred contemplated the most reliable way to send it to Gringotts. Errol, the family owl was definitely out, as he was incredibly old and unreliable. There was no guarantee the letter would ever arrive at Gringotts, and this subject material was way too sensitive to chance it.

George was just finishing the letter and noticed his brother pacing. "We're going to have to go to Diagon Alley ourselves and speak to goblins personally. Right now we don't even know if they'd be willing to help."

"True, it's just going to be tricky since Mum isn't going to want us out of her sight, and she's likely to go round the twist if we ask."

"Then we won't ask. Fred, you Floo out tomorrow morning and take care of it. I'll provide the distraction."

"Knowing you as I do, Georgie old boy, she won't even notice I'm gone."

"That's the plan, brother mine."

**HGHGHGHGHG **

"Mr Potter…"

"Please Griphook, just call us Harry and Ginny," Harry said while Ginny nodded beside him in agreement.

"As you wish. We have a lot to discuss Harry, but if you'll permit me to say, I suggest that we start our discussion with your properties. As stated in your parents' Will, all properties were transferred to you with the exception of Marauder Cabin, which was transferred to Sirius Black. Here is a list of your properties."

Griphook slid the parchment across his desk and Harry's eyes bulged open when he saw the vast number it contained.

"The…These are all mine?" Harry asked in an awed voice.

_Merlin, Harry! What are you going to do with all those?_

_No idea, Gin. There's like over a dozen places on here! _

"If you'll notice the four properties that are starred, Harry, they are on this continent. The rest are either commercial properties, or residences in other continents."

"Where is Potter Manor located?" Ginny asked.

"It is in Scotland. Here is the Manor file."

Ginny gratefully accepted the file and upon opening it, gasped at the beautiful manor promptly displayed in the photo before her.

_Oh, Harry! You'll never have to go back to the Durlseys' again. Look at the manor you could live in, it's beautiful. _

_Would you like to live there, Gin?_

_Of course! But it's huge and we really don't need all of that space right now._

_True, but I still want to go see it._

_Then tell Griphook and ask him about the Manor's security._

"Griphook, do you have any information about the Manor's security?"

"Yes, Harry. It is some of the highest security features available when activated and used to their full potential. It is Unplottable, which makes it incredibly difficult to find unless you know where it is. The Floo network is limited and based on selected permission granted by the Head of House on the approved Floo List, and allows them to come through into a secured room. Permission needs to be granted again in order for visitors to be allowed to enter the main house from the secured room. The same can be said for Apparating and even that is only in designated areas.

"The Manor is protected by Goblin Wards. They are the best available, and only Portkeys setup by us to coincide with the Wards, will work in the Manor or on the grounds. The only thing lacking on the property is a Fidelius Charm, which until a few years ago we were unable to place on a property that size. That problem is now rectified and the Charm is highly recommended in cases of high security risks and with those that want to maintain privacy or stay hidden. They are also incredibly expensive and for that reason very few are ever performed."

"Would it be possible for us to see the Manor, Griphook?" Ginny asked.

"Of course. May I suggest visiting the other three properties as well and then making a decision?"

"That would be great. When would we be able to go?" Harry eagerly questioned.

"Right now. I have Portkeys for the four properties and we can leave immediately."

"Wow. Um, ok." Harry stood up and then pulled Ginny up beside him. "What do we have to do?"

"You both need to touch this key and I'll speak the password."

Harry nervously reached out and touched the key. Ginny leaned up and kissed his cheek. She squeezed his hand and then reached out with her free one to touch the key too.

When all three were touching it, Griphook spoke, "Potter Manor."

**HGHGHGHGHG**

Harry and Ginny found themselves tangled together in a heap on the floor of the Manor when they reappeared. Griphook gave them a toothy grin and helped them both to their feet.

Their mouths hung open in shock as they slowly spun around in one place taking in every visible inch of the room.

_Wow…_

_Yeah, this place is amazing._

"Your family owns several house-elves, Harry. Unfortunately, their lives and magic is dependant on the wizards they serve. They are proudly bound to the House of Potter, but had to find others to serve while they waited for you to take your rightful place. Some went to Hogwarts and others came to work for us at Gringotts. Once you have established a residence I can help you notify them of your return. They will happily return to serve you both."

Harry and Ginny went off on their own to explore the house before meeting back up with Griphook in the sitting room.

"Thank you, Griphook. We are ready to see the next place."

Griphook simply nodded his head at Harry's statement and pulled out the next Portkey. When all three were touching it, he called out, "Prongs' Pad."

Harry picked himself up off the ground and grumbled under his breath, "I'm never going to get used to Portkeys," as Ginny giggled at him and pulled him in for a quick hug.

_You're doing just fine, Harry. This is the first time I didn't fall; don't worry you'll get it. _

_You sure? _

_Yeah. I mean, I think we're going to be using Portkeys to get around for a while, so you're probably going to get lots of practice._

Harry grinned at her and wrapped his left arm over her shoulder and pulled her in close to his side. Ginny reciprocated by wrapping her right arm around his back and waist, snuggling in close.

"Where is Prong's Pad located, Griphook?" he questioned.

"It is in Muggle London. As you can see it is a small flat, just two bedrooms, a kitchen, one loo, and a small living space. Your father purchased it when he turned seventeen and came of age."

"Did my mum and dad live here?"

"I don't believe so, Harry, but I'm really not sure. Sorry."

"Oh, it's okay. You've been able to tell me so much already. Thank you."

After exploring the flat for ten minutes, they decided to take the Portkey to their next destination, 'Lily's Place'.

Another rough landing later, Griphook was explaining that the single bedroom flat was in Paris. Apparently, his father had purchased it for his mum as a wedding gift so she'd have somewhere to stay when she wanted to go shopping or just visit.

Once they had taken a brief tour, they decided that although it would be perfect to use for a holiday, it wouldn't really work as an everyday home.

The last Portkey dropped them off at Harry's Haven. It was absolutely gorgeous. Located in Greece, it was an isolated home with a private beach right on the water.

Ginny squealed in delight and took off running across the beach towards the house with Harry hot on her tail. Just before she reached the porch Harry tackled her to the ground, and Griphook could hear them laughing hysterically as they wrestled and tickled each other in the sand.

Finally righting themselves, they continued to snigger and smile as they followed Griphook inside. The house was much smaller than the Manor, but still had half a dozen bedrooms, two main loos, and an ensuite attached to the master bedroom. The living area was light and spacious with huge glass windows and sliding glass doors, providing large amounts of natural light.

While Harry was looking out the window, he noticed another building approximately 20 yards away from the main house. With his curiosity peaked, he decided to ask Griphook.

"Griphook, is that building also on the property?"

"Indeed it is. Your father purchased this place for you on 26 October 1981. He contracted Gringotts to provide the best Wards available and to also find a contractor to build the extra building. It is set up as a training facility."

Ginny re-entered the room upon completing her inspection of the kitchen and took Harry's hand pulling him towards the door. "Let's check it out, Harry."

Harry agreed and the two walked over and entered the training facility. It was impressive and possessed a mixture of Muggle and Magical training practices. The back area consisted of Muggle exercise equipment, weight machines, free weights, and mats for floor exercises. Along the left wall, various weapons and sparring equipment were hung with care and led to a boxing ring. Directly across from it was a specially warded magical duelling area, which wouldn't allow stray spells to cross the boundaries. A doorway partway along the right wall led to a steam room, yoga room and mediation area.

_My dad thought of everything! This place is great._

_I don't know what most of it is for except for the little bit I can understand from your memories._

_Well, neither do I exactly, but we'll figure it out together. _

_Why do you think he included a meditation room? _

_My primary school teacher said that meditation can help keep the mind healthy and provide a way to control anger and other strong emotions. _

_Really? Guess I'll have to try it. Maybe it'll help with my temper._

_So…what do you think? I think this is where we should live._

_Oh, Harry, I love it here! I agree, but it would be nice to be able to access the other places in case we ever needed anything in London, Paris and Scotland. _

_Didn't Griphook say something about Gringotts being able to supply multiple-destination Portkeys based on passwords? _

_I think so, guess we had better double check with him. _

"Griphook? We've decided to make Harry's Haven our home for the time being. I would like to make sure the best Wards money can buy are applied to all four residences including the Fidelius Charm."

When Griphook nodded in understanding Harry continued, "Is it possible to have a multiple-destination Portkey made connecting all four residences and using the names as the passwords to activate it?"

"Of course, Harry. It will all be done as requested. Let us return to Gringotts where I can made arrangements and then conclude our business for the evening."

**HGHGHGHGHG **

"Harry, if it is okay with you and Ginny, I would like to send a copy of your portfolio account statements and a listing of your investments home with you to peruse at your leisure. We can set-up a follow up meeting at a later time for me to answer any of your questions, but I really do need to make warding arrangements for the properties immediately."

"That would be fine, Griphook. Is it possible to have my owl and school supplies brought to Gringotts or taken directly to Harry's Haven from Hogwarts?"

"Of course, Harry. That is no trouble at all. I'll ensure it is seen to directly."

Griphook stood up and fumbled in a folder for a moment more before drawing out three envelopes. "Before I leave to make arrangements, here are the two letters mentioned in your parents' Will, and a third left in trust to me from your Godfather."

Griphook walked around the desk and placed them in front of Harry. "I'll take my leave now. See you both shortly."

Harry's hand shook as he gently picked up the top envelope. His emotions were threatening to burst, and only the calming sensations from Ginny and her small hand rubbing soothing circles on his back, allowed him to gain some semblance of control. He carefully broke the seal and eased the precious letter free. Taking a deep breath, he unfolded it and felt his eyes tearing up as he read how it was addressed.

15 October 1981

To My Beautiful Harry,

These letters were my idea, but I still don't have any idea how to start. The thought of not being there to watch as you grow and share your life both saddens and terrifies me. However, the world is in a state of war and the future is uncertain. Your father and I love you so very much, Harry, and we are going to do everything in our power to make sure you grow up safe and happy, even if that means we don't get to be a part of it. Sirius and Remus will make sure you are cared for, and I will just have to hope that you have inherited enough of my traits to help balance out all of the Marauder influence on you.

There is so much I wish to tell you, far too much to possibly fit in a single letter. How can I even begin to explain how much you mean to me? There simply aren't words. I love you more than anything in this world. You are the best thing to ever happen to me, my son. You've brought me more joy and wonder since you've entered my life than all the previous years combined. I love that you look so much like your dad, and have my eyes. Your dad has a look of such pride in his eyes as he watches you fly around on the training broom Sirius bought for your first birthday. Your face lights up with such enjoyment when you fly. You definitely get that from your father. You already seem to have such control over your magic especially in Summoning what you want, and I can't wait to see what you achieve in your life. You are going to be exceptional, if for no other reason than you are my son. Your dad and I are putting the journals we began to write during seventh year and beyond, inside the Family Vault. I hope you'll consider reading them, and that they might provide you with a way of knowing us better.

Take your education seriously, Harry. Learn as much as you can and work hard, but make sure you have fun too. Make friends and treat everyone with respect. Stand up for what you believe in, and always do what you think is right, even if it isn't easy. Above all, Harry, if you find love hold onto it and don't ever let go. Love is the most powerful emotion there is. It is strength, motivation, and purpose. No reason will ever exist worth sacrificing your feelings or giving up on love. Don't be afraid for what the future may hold. Live in the moment and make everyday count. Come what may, I have no regrets. Know that I'll always love you and that I'll try to guide you anyway I can.

All my love,

Mum

Harry's sobs were choking him as the tears streamed down his face. Ginny wrapped him in her arms and tried to gauge his emotions, but they were in turmoil. She softly hummed in his ear as she rocked him and ran her fingers lovingly through his messy hair until Harry eventually got himself back in control.

_She loved me, Gin. I mean I always hoped that she did, but this…this is proof. She loved me and cared about me._

_Of course she did, Harry. She was your mother. She loved you more than anything and so do I. _

Harry grinned sheepishly, _Thanks Gin. I love you too. I think she would have liked you a lot. _

_You think so? _

_Yep._

_Why?_

_You make me happy._

Ginny blushed. _Open the next one. I like hearing how much other people love you and know you do too. It's been too long since you've felt it. I'm going to make sure that you feel it from here on out everyday._

Harry smiled at her and kissed her temple, then opened up the next envelope.

20 October 1981

Dear Harry,

Your mum told me about the letters that she and your dad were going to write to you in case they didn't survive, and suggested that it might be a good idea for me to write one, too. It was a very depressing conversation and quite a morbid thought to be writing this to you, but she had a point. This could be the only way you'll get to know me.

I'm your Godfather, Harry, and I couldn't love you more if you were my own flesh and blood. You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born and your dad placed you in my arms. It's a pretty dangerous time in the world at the moment I write this, and the future is uncertain. I hope you never have to read this and that you've grown up with me and your parents, playing pranks, snogging girls, and causing mischief and mayhem wherever you go, but if this letter found its way to you, that isn't the case. I swore to your parents I'd be there for you, and if I'm not, then I hope I went down fighting to make the world safer for you to grow up in.

Now that we have all the mushy stuff out of the way, it's time for me to impart my Godfatherly advice. You, Pronglet, are the son and godson of a Marauder. As such, you must solemnly swear that you're up to no good. You have a reputation to uphold and I know you'll make me proud. It is your solemn duty to break the rules, fight for your beliefs, pull one over authority figures, explore all of the Hogwarts broom cupboards, go on adventures, and prank EVERYONE! The last and most important thing above all else is to have fun. Laugh and enjoy life, Harry, you only get one.

Your loving Godfather,

Sirius aka Padfoot

Mischief Managed

Harry gave a watery chuckle as he shed silent tears. _He seems like he would have been a really fun Godfather._

_Yeah, he does._

_Wonder when he died?_

_Don't know, but maybe Griphook will be able to tell us. Are you ready to read your last letter?_

Harry didn't reply, but picked it up and broke the seal. Flattening the letter, he began to read.

25 October 1981

Dear Harry,

We just finished a rather disturbing conversation with Albus Dumbledore this afternoon, and it quite frankly terrified your mother and me more than I care to admit. We love you more than anything son, and we are going to do everything in our power to protect you.

Apparently, a prophecy was given several days ago that possibly refers to you:

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those that have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either will die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

There were two possibilities the prophecy could refer to, yourself and Neville Longbottom. Albus informed us that one of Voldemort's spies heard the first part and that Voldemort views you as being more of a threat. Albus suggested that we go into hiding under a Fidelius Charm, which uses a Secret Keeper to hide our location. He offered to be our Secret Keeper, but there's a spy in the Order and members keep coming up dead or missing. There is no one your mother and I trust more with your safety than Sirius. He came up with a dangerous, but brilliant plan to use our mate, Peter, as our Secret Keeper because he is the weakest of the Marauders and the least likely to ever be considered. Sirius would pretend he was our Keeper, acting as bait to keep them off Peter's back.

We could not have picked a better Godfather for you, Harry, and I know that if anything happens to us, he'll love you and raise you as his own. Your mum will be casting the charm tonight on our residence in Godric's Hollow, as it's much smaller and will take less power to cast.

You are going to be an incredibly powerful wizard, my son. You already do amazing things. Just last week you levitated Padfoot into your crib to cuddle with as you napped. We are moving all our photo albums, books, journals, and jewellery into the Family Vault. You'll be granted full access at fifteen, but if there's something you would like to see beforehand ask Ragnok and he'll make it happen.

Be happy, Harry. Play lots of pranks, make some good friends, laugh and enjoy life to its fullest. When you find the right girl, don't let anything or anyone stop you from loving her. With the right woman by your side you can accomplish anything. Having you was the best thing to happen to us, and not a second goes by that I regret having you, even with the war going on. You and your mother are my reason to fight. Live life on your own terms and I'll be proud of you no matter what.

Watching over you always,

Dad

Harry began crying again in earnest, and Ginny gently removed the letter from his hand and placed on the pile atop Griphook's desk.

Once again Ginny wrapped him in her arms. _Oh, Harry…_

_Why Gin? Why? Why did they have to die? Why couldn't we be together? Why did I have to lose Sirius too? Why!_

_I don't know, Harry. _

_It's not fair! It's just not fair! _

_You're right. It's not fair. You deserve to have grown up with your parents and Sirius._

_Why did Voldemort have to choose me? "_It's my fault they're all dead," Harry whispered miserably.

"No, it's not!"_ You were a baby, Harry! Your parents loved you. They said they had no regrets, and the last thing they would want is you blaming yourself. _

Harry tucked his face into her neck and took a deep shuddering breath.

_They wouldn't want this, Harry._

_You're right. Sorry._

_It's okay. Just don't do it again. No more blaming yourself. _

_Okay, I'll try. What am I going to do about Voldemort, though? Hagrid said that some people don't believe he's really gone and that he'll try to come back one day. The prophecy says I'll have to kill him or be killed by him. _The panic in Harry's voice began to escalate near the end.

_We'll just have to make sure we're ready, because I won't be letting you face him alone. This is obviously why your dad got Harry's Haven set up for you. So you can train and be prepared for when it happens. _

_We are going to need help._

_Yeah, we are, but we can talk about that later. Maybe tomorrow if you feel up to it. _

_We can now. _

_No, Harry. You've had enough to take in already. Tomorrow is soon enough. _


End file.
